Warriors: Path of Stars
by Teddy1008
Summary: There is danger nearby, but no one knows it. Eaglekit is a young Clanborn kit. He knows nothing of the mysterious prophecy Tallstar, the leader of WindClan, has received from StarClan. When Eaglekit becomes an apprentice, he finds out he has powers that normal cats don't have. When the time comes, can this brave young cat make the right decisions to save his Clan?


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Author's Note: I was just looking through my stories that I wrote in Microsoft Word, and I realized that I had written about four or five warrior cats books. Instead just leaving them so that no one could read them, I decided to put it into fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! The characters' personalities might be a bit different from the books, sorry about that. I wrote this story a few years ago, actually, so sorry if my writing skill isn't too good. I did try my best then, though :)**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"There will be a cat in your Clan whose loyalties will waver," a mottled brown tabby she-cat told the long-tailed black and white cat.

"Heatherstar, no WindClan cat will dare betray their Clan!" the black-and-white cat spat angrily.

"That is what you may think, Tallstar. But remember this: each cat chooses his own destiny. Watch over your Clan well."

Tallstar narrowed his eyes. Then he jumped to his paws as Heatherstar's eyes clouded with misty thoughts.

"Danger is coming …" she whispered.

"Heatherstar?"

Tallstar gazed fearfully at the former WindClan leader.

"Blood shall be spilled, and betrayal will linger on forever in the air … There will be a cat … Do not be fooled by the gentleness on the outside of him … Anger will burn inside him forever … The fate of WindClan may rest in the paws of this cat. Watch over him, or WindClan shall suffer …" Heatherstar's voice sounded far away and distant.

"Heatherstar?" Tallstar stared at the brown she-cat. Then the former leader shook her head and blinked. "Who is the cat?" Tallstar whispered fearfully.

"You will find out soon, Tallstar. Watch over him well. Study him," Heatherstar murmured, and she disappeared. The WindClan leader woke up, and stared up at the sliver of moonlight that pierced the den.

_The fate of WindClan may rest in the paws of this cat._

Heatherstar's words rang through his mind. He shivered, feeling chilled by the dream and the words. He had not had a visit from StarClan for a long time.

_Anger will burn inside him forever._

Tallstar pawed at his ears irritably. StarClan was not always correct. They were once cats like him and his Clan.

_Blood shall be spilled, and betrayal will linger on forever in the air …_

What in the name of StarClan did that mean?

_Do not be fooled by the gentleness on the outside of him._

Tallstar let out a small hiss of annoyance. As he dozed back to sleep, he dreamed once more again … not of StarClan, but of a tortoiseshell cat. But there were many tortoiseshell cats in his Clan. Tallstar awoke once again, and, feeling chilled to the bone, stared up at the moon. Heatherstar was in StarClan. And she was dead. It could be possible that Heatherstar's prophecy was not real. But the leader of WindClan knew better than to hope for something like that. He had been leader long enough. Heatherstar's prophecy was real, and there was nothing he could do about it. Growling, Tallstar pawed at his ears and forced himself to drift back to sleep. It was nothing but a dream. Just a dream.

* * *

"Why? Why did you tell Tallstar?"

A ginger tom leaped at Heatherstar.

"It was for the best, Finchstar," Heatherstar replied warily, dodging away from Finchstar's claws.

"If he tells the Clan, then it will spread. Panic will overwhelm them. You shouldn't have told him the prophecy!" Finchstar spat furiously.

Heatherstar sighed, and meowed evenly, "Tallstar will not tell the rest of WindClan. I can assure you that. He knows better than to spread panic amongst his Clan about destruction."

Finchstar let out a frustrated growl. "Then you, Heatherstar, leader before Tallstar, can watch as the Clan you love so much will be destroyed. You can watch helplessly as your Clan is shattered, into a hundred pieces."

Heatherstar glared at the ginger tom. "Do you care nothing for your former Clan?" she spat, her fur bristling. "Do you not care that WindClan may be destroyed by the cat?"

"Of course I care about WindClan!" Finchstar snarled. "But don't you understand that this is a serious situation? We are part of StarClan, but that does not make us the greatest cats in the world, neither the most powerful. We watch over all the Clans. But we do not take charge of them. Instead, we watch." Finchstar and Heatherstar glared at each other, fur bristling on their shoulders and tails twitching.

A kit with stars in his fur squealed as he tumbled toward the two quarreling cats, and when the kit saw them, his eyes stretched wide in shock and fear. "Sorry!" he squeaked before scrambling away.

Finchstar's shoulders sagged. "You have already told Tallstar the prophecy. There is nothing we can do now, except wait." With that, the former leader of WindClan turned, flicked his tail at Heatherstar and padded away. Heatherstar stared after him, and prayed that Tallstar knew what to do next: watch over the cat of the prophecy.

* * *

Eaglekit tumbled out of the nursery. He felt weight on top of him and he struggled to push the burden off. He suddenly felt light once more as the heaviness scrambled off. Eaglekit spun around. His sister, Whitekit, and his brother, Owlkit, pounced on him and rolled him in the snow.

"Hey!" Eaglekit yelped as Whitekit flicked snow at him. "I'll get you for that!" He pounced on Whitekit and pushed her down into the crunchy snow. Eaglekit released her. He spun around as Owlkit crept up on him. Eaglekit slammed heavily into him and they both tumbled into the snow. Owlkit let out a yowl of alarm, paws flailing.

Eaglekit purred teasingly as Owlkit struggled underneath him. He allowed his brother to get his paws. "Now we're equal."

Whitekit was shivering. Snow covered her white pelt, making her seem whiter than ever.

"Eaglekit! Owlkit! Whitekit! Come here!" Morningflower called. Eaglekit bounded over to his mother. "Look at you! You're covered in snow!" she scolded.

Eaglekit fluffed out his tortoiseshell fur. "I'm not cold," he complained as Morningflower began to lick him. He ducked away from her tongue and bounded away.

"Look! There's Deadfoot!" Whitekit mewed, her eyes sparking.

"Let's creep up on him!" Owlkit whispered.

Eaglekit nodded.

"All right, that's enough."

Morningflower bounded over to them and herded them toward the nursery with her tail. Eaglekit crashed into Webkit and Grasskit. "Sorry!" he mewed. Cloudfur, Webkit and Grasskit's mother purred in amusement as Webkit sniffed, shaking his pelt. Eaglekit padded back outside, but felt him being scooped back in.

"It's getting cold. I want you to stay inside," Morningflower told him. Eaglekit watched as Owlkit tugged Whitekit's tail, making her squeak. Eaglekit pattered over to them, placing his paws down gently. He waited impatiently for his mother to clamber into her nest. He glanced back and saw Morningflower and Cloudfur curling up to sleep. Once they were asleep, he beckoned Webkit and Grasskit.

"What?" Grasskit squeaked.

"Hush!" Eaglekit slapped his tail on her mouth. The younger kit spat out his tail crossly. "We're going to sneak out!" Eaglekit told them.

Whitekit blinked. "But Tallstar doesn't let us," she pointed out.

"I know that, mouse-brain!" Eaglekit snapped. "But if we go out toward the Dirtplace Tunnel, he won't catch us!" Owlkit and Webkit nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it!" Webkit whispered. The five kits crept out of the nursery and darted out of the Dirtplace Tunnel, appearing on the other side. Eaglekit glanced back to check if the others were following and to see if anybody had noticed them. He heard Grasskit squeal as the wind buffeted them and almost knocked them off their paws. "We need to do something about this wind. We can't walk with it blowing us back," Eaglekit complained.

"Hold on to each other's tails," Whitekit suggested. Eaglekit winced as Webkit clamped his jaws on his tail. Eaglekit led the way.

"Come on! Let's go down here, there's ice! It'll be fun!"

They slid down the hill and Eaglekit purred in delight as they landed. The others looked excited. He glanced back and saw that Grasskit and Webkit were beginning to shiver. He realized that it was freezing cold.

"Come on, let's play!"

Eaglekit tackled Webkit, purring. The kits tussled for a moment until Whitekit sat up, shaking snow off her head.

"We need to escape the wind," Whitekit mewed, her teeth chattering.

Eaglekit narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, and then began to dig a hole in the icy ground. "Help me!"

The five kits began to dig furiously, their paws scrabbling on the frozen ground. There was a burrow now and Eaglekit shoved the others in first before slipping inside the hole. They curled up together and shared each other's warmth.

"I'm cold," Grasskit whispered.

"We shouldn't have crept out," Webkit agreed.

"Don't be mouse-brained! It's fun exploring," Eaglekit mewed, ignoring the freezing wind seeping through his fluffy kit-fur. Owlkit bristled.

"I don't want to be out here. Hopefully a patrol will find us," Whitekit whimpered.

Sure enough, as soon as she said that, a yowl sounded not far off.

"Eaglekit, Grasskit! Whitekit! Webkit, Owlkit! Where are you?"

Eaglekit scrambled to his paws. "That's Tallstar!" he exclaimed. He sat down trembling, and blocked the cold from the others. He watched as Tallstar spotted the hole they had dug.

"I found them!"

Eaglekit shivered as he watched the warriors scramble unsteadily down the icy hill. Tallstar clamped his jaws on Eaglekit's scruff. He squeaked and churned his paws.

"Keep still!" Deadfoot growled. Eaglekit froze. He watched as his father dragged out the other kits. Eaglekit dangled from Tallstar's jaws. They arrived in camp and Tallstar dropped Eaglekit. His littermates and Webkit and Grasskit were dropped on the ground.

Tallstar loomed over them. The WindClan leader's eyes were blazing angrily. "Don't ever do that again. Don't you know how dangerous it is outside the camp?" Tallstar demanded, looking stern. Eaglekit shrank back.

Deadfoot nudged them. "Go into the nursery and get warm," the deputy meowed. Eaglekit pattered into the nursery.

Morningflower and Cloudfur glared at them.

"Don't do it again!"

Morningflower cuffed Eaglekit over the ear. He squealed and ducked away. "Are you angry?" Eaglekit whimpered. Morningflower sighed and shook her head. She curled up with her kits and Eaglekit felt her lapping at his pelt soothingly. He wriggled away from Morningflower but she held him back with one paw.

"I want to go out!" he mewed.

"You need a nap," Morningflower meowed.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Eaglekit wriggled away and dashed back outside with Grasskit, Webkit, Whitekit and Owlkit. He dashed into the elders' den. He launched himself at Deerfoot. The elder irritably grunted and gently pushed him off. "Tell us a story!" Eaglekit demanded. Deerfoot yawned. Then she turned to Driftpelt and Cinderfur.

"You might as well tell them. I'm going to catch up on my sleep," she muttered.

"Eaglekit, come here and stop bothering the elders!" Deadfoot called.

"You heard your father," Driftpelt murmured.

Eaglekit stomped out of the elders' den. "You need a nap," Deadfoot told him.

"No, I don't," Eaglekit yawned. Deadfoot nudged them all to the nursery and Eaglekit stumbled into Morningflower's nest.

* * *

Eaglekit poked Whitekit. "It's dawn," he hissed. Owlkit stirred beside him. Whitekit pounced on him and they wrestled. Morningflower glanced at them drowsily.

"Let's go play outside!" Eaglekit squeaked. Grasskit, Webkit, Eaglekit, Whitekit and Owlkit padded toward the entrance of the nursery.

"Stay out of trouble," Morningflower murmured sleepily.

"Okay!" Eaglekit dashed out into the snow. Grasskit yowled as Webkit crashed into her. Owlkit, Whitekit and Eaglekit wrestled together.

"Can't a cat get some sleep?" Deadfoot padded out of the warriors' den, looking sleepy and stern at the same time. "I'll teach you for waking every cat up!"

Deadfoot wrestled with the kits. Eaglekit squeaked and pounced on his father. Deadfoot shook them away. A shadow fell on them. Eaglekit looked up and saw Tallstar. Deadfoot stood up, shaking the snow from his black pelt.

"Deadfoot, we must talk," Tallstar meowed. Deadfoot nodded and waved the kits away with his tail. Eaglekit raced away. He nipped Grasskit and she squealed in surprise. Owlkit landed on him and they rolled. He felt Owlkit release his grip on Eaglekit's scruff. Eaglekit sprang to his paws to see Owlkit sink into a snow drift.

"Help me!" Owlkit squealed.

The four kits began to dig. Owlkit sank faster as the snow became dislodged from their digging. Eaglekit felt a flash of frustration. He raced away and skidded into Tallstar's den. Deadfoot and Tallstar jumped to their paws.

"Is something wrong?" Deadfoot demanded.

"Owlkit's sinking in a snow drift!" Eaglekit wailed.

Deadfoot dashed out of Tallstar's den with Tallstar following. The snow was now up to Owlkit's chin. Deadfoot plucked Owlkit out of the snow drift. Barkface hurried over and sniffed Owlkit.

"He'll need to be warm or he'll catch a chill," Barkface meowed. Deadfoot picked Owlkit up and slipped into the nursery with the other kits trailing reluctantly after the deputy. Morningflower looked shocked.

"Is he okay?"

Deadfoot dropped Owlkit. "He needs to be warm," he replied.

Morningflower began to lap at Owlkit's pelt. Owlkit shivered and curled up in Morningflower's nest.

Eaglekit pounced on a piece of moss. Whitekit wrestled him to the ground and Eaglekit cuffed her ear. Whitekit squeaked and rolled away; she crouched, getting ready for the next attack.

"That's enough! If you're going to play that roughly, go outside with Grasskit and Webkit," Morningflower ordered.

"Yes, Morningflower," Eaglekit mumbled meekly. He pattered out of the nursery and bumped into Tallstar and Deadfoot, with Mudclaw and Barkface. "Sorry!" he squeaked.

Then he yelped as something pinned his tail to the ground. It was Webkit, tugging his tail with it firmly grasped in his mouth.

Mouse dung, he spat inwardly.

Eaglekit let out a playful snarl and pounced on Webkit. Whitekit and Grasskit were wrestling together in a bundle of fur. Webkit and Eaglekit rolled into Tallstar. Tallstar nudged them away and Eaglekit scrambled away from Webkit. Webkit pounced on Whitekit but Eaglekit didn't join. He crouched, studying Deadfoot's waving tail. His father and Tallstar were talking quietly again.

Eaglekit jumped and landed square on Deadfoot's tail. Deadfoot yelped in pain and shook him away.

"That's enough! Go and play somewhere else!" Tallstar growled. His stern gaze struck him like flint.

Eaglekit nodded and bounded away with the other kits scrambling after him. He felt Tallstar's yellow gaze on him as he flicked snow at Whitekit.

"Kits! Come here and eat!" Cloudfur called.

She had a rabbit dangling from her mouth. Webkit squeaked in delight and raced away. Eaglekit pelted after him and skidded to a halt beside Webkit. Dirty snow sprayed Webkit.

"Watch it!" Webkit snapped.

"Sorry," Eaglekit squeaked. Cloudfur tore off a mouthful of rabbit and tossed it to Eaglekit. Eaglekit dragged it away from the other kits and began to eat. Eaglekit looked up when he heard paw steps and saw Owlkit with a piece of rabbit dangling from his mouth.

"Are you feeling better?" Eaglekit asked his brother.

Owlkit nodded and settled down beside Eaglekit. Eaglekit finished his meal and sat up. Owlkit had already finished eating and was washing himself. Eaglekit licked a paw and wiped his face with it. He finished grooming and looked up. Whitekit was padding toward them with Grasskit and Webkit.

"Let's go asked Deadfoot to play with us!" Whitekit mewed, dropping a moss ball in front of him. Eaglekit nodded and picked up the moss ball. Eaglekit bounded over to Deadfoot. Mudclaw and Barkface had gone but Tallstar and his father were still sitting beside each other, watching the Clan carry out their duties. Eaglekit stopped in front of Deadfoot.

"Throw it! Please!" he begged.

Deadfoot purred and flung the moss ball.

Eaglekit squeaked and chased after it with the other kits. Owlkit arrived there first and picked up the moss ball in his mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Morningflower and Cloudfur slipping out of the nursery. "Come back in, kits! You'll freeze if you stay any longer!" Cloudfur called.

Owlkit shrugged and dropped the moss ball. Eaglekit buried it in the snow. Then he bounded after the others.

* * *

Eaglekit padded along with Owlkit. "I bet you can't do this battle move!" Eaglekit boasted. He rose up onto his hind legs.

"Of course I can!" Owlkit yowled. He butted Eaglekit in the chest. Eaglekit staggered and stumbled into the brambles. He rolled over, wincing. Then he smelled something horrible. It was a rotting scent. He padded around the brambles and gazed down at a dead sparrow amongst the brambles.

Owlkit stared at him challengingly. "Dare you to eat it!"

Eaglekit looked at his brother. "Why would I eat this?" he muttered.

Owlkit's eyes flashed tauntingly. "You're scared!"

Eaglekit growled. "If I eat it, then you have to eat it."

Owlkit hesitated.

"Scared?" Eaglekit looked at his brother.

"Of course not," Owlkit growled.

Surely it wouldn't hurt to eat a mouthful … Eaglekit bit down on the sparrow and swallowed it. It tasted odd. "Go on. I ate a mouthful. You eat some too," Eaglekit mewed.

Owlkit chomped down on the sparrow. He made a face. "It tastes weird," he squeaked.

Eaglekit bent down and finished the bird.

"Eaglekit, Owlkit! What are you naughty kits doing?"

Morningflower's voice surprised Eaglekit.

"Nothing," he mewed quickly. Owlkit nodded in agreement. Morningflower's eyes narrowed suspiciously but she nudged them toward the nursery and settled them down in her nest. Whitekit was already sleeping.

* * *

A horrible pain in the stomach woke Eaglekit up. He groaned. Morningflower nudged him sleepily with a paw.

"Keep still," she mewed drowsily. "How is a cat supposed to get any rest with the noise you're making?"

Eaglekit writhed in the nest, whimpering as his belly gave another cramp of pain. He looked over at Owlkit and saw that his brother was also squirming in pain.

Morningflower raised her head again, her whiskers twitching in annoyance. "Will you kits settle down? This isn't the time for playing. I've already told you …" Morningflower's gaze grew more intent, fixing on Eaglekit, and then flicking to Owlkit and back to Eaglekit.

"Our bellies hurt," Eaglekit gasped. "Please get Barkface."

Morningflower rose to her paws and gave Eaglekit and Owlkit each a careful sniff. "Have you been eating something you shouldn't have?" she asked sternly, her tail twitching. "Tell me quickly, now. Barkface will need to know."

"No, we didn't eat anything!" Another gasp of pain interrupted Eaglekit.

"Tell me the truth!" Morningflower growled, giving them a stern look. Eaglekit and Owlkit both flinched.

"All right," Eaglekit went on when he could speak. "Owlkit and I found a dead sparrow among the brambles … we dared each other to eat it … only tasted it to see what it was like …"

"Eaglekit, Owlkit!" Morningflower let out a sigh of exasperation and annoyance. "You know what I've told you about eating crow-food. How could you be so foolish?" she scolded fiercely.

Eaglekit let out another groan of pain.

"Come on. I'll take you to Barkface."

Morningflower grabbed Eaglekit's scruff and carried him to the medicine den. Owlkit tottered to his paws and followed them. Morningflower dropped Eaglekit and he flopped down, writhing in pain. He hazily saw Morningflower prodding Barkface. He woke up and looked at Eaglekit and Owlkit. Barkface scrambled to his paws and out of his nest.

"Eaglekit and Owlkit have eaten crow-food," Morningflower told the medicine cat.

"Kits!" Barkface exclaimed, and quickly gathered some herbs, dropping a bundle of leaves in front of Eaglekit. "If it's not one thing, it's another. Have you no sense?"

Eaglekit let out a gasp of pain. Barkface bent down and gave Eaglekit and Owlkit a long sniff. "Morningflower tells me that you two have been eating crow-food," the medicine cat continued.

"It was only a mouthful … two, maybe," Eaglekit mumbled.

Barkface sighed. "Yes, of course. Or three, or four. And the next thing you know, you've finished it. Now you know why we teach kits not to do that."

"Will they be okay?" Morningflower fretted, giving Owlkit's ears a comforting lick.

"They'll be fine," Barkface replied. "Right, Eaglekit, Owlkit. I want you to eat this yarrow. It will make you sick and then your belly will feel much better."

Eaglekit hesitated while Owlkit nibbled delicately on a leaf. Eaglekit looked up at Morningflower with round eyes. "Do I have to eat them?" he asked.

Morningflower glared at him.

Eaglekit looked back down at the yarrow. Reluctantly, he lapped up the leaves, wincing at the taste. "Yuck!" He spat out the yarrow leaves.

"Eaglekit, eat it," Morningflower chided.

Eaglekit forced himself to swallow the herbs. He felt his stomach give an enormous heave, and he retched several times.

Owlkit had already brought up the contents of his belly and was passing his tongue over his lips as though trying to get rid of the taste of the herbs.

"That's good," Barkface murmured approvingly. "Morningflower, take Eaglekit and Owlkit back to the nursery. They should sleep now. When they wake up, don't give them any food or allow them to eat. I'll check on them later."

Morningflower dipped her head. "Thank you, Barkface." She turned to her kits. "Let that be a lesson to you two," she meowed sharply. "No more crow-food."

* * *

Eaglekit wriggled, excited.

"Stay still!"

Morningflower cuffed him around the ear. "When Tallstar calls you and it's your turn, you'll walk up calmly like an apprentice, not like a kit out of the nursery for the first time," Morningflower growled.

Eaglekit nodded.

Morningflower finished washing him and moved on to Whitekit. Whitekit tried to squirm away but Morningflower held her still with a firm paw. "Did she wash you this hard?" Whitekit complained to Eaglekit. Owlkit scrambled away from Deadfoot's tongue.

Deadfoot glanced outside. "It's time," he announced.

"I wish I could be an apprentice," Grasskit mewed. Eaglekit detected envy in her tone.

"You will be soon," Eaglekit promised. He padded out of the nursery with Owlkit and Whitekit. The Clan cleared around to give some room for Tallstar.

Tallstar waved his tail and meowed, "Eaglekit, Owlkit and Whitekit have reached their sixth moon."

Approving murmurs rippled through the Clan.

"Whitekit!" Tallstar called. Whitekit padded forward, her tail tip twitching. "Whitekit, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Cloudrunner," Tallstar meowed. A white tom with blue eyes padded forward and touched noses with Whitepaw. Cloudrunner led her over to the edge of the clearing.

"Owlkit!" Owlkit padded forward, his light brown fur sleek and glossy. "Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Owlpaw. Leaftail will be your mentor," Tallstar meowed. A black she-cat with white ear tufts and a white tail tip touched noses with Owlpaw.

Eaglekit waited nervously. He was the only one in the clearing with Tallstar. "Eaglekit!"

Eaglekit padded forward, trying to stay calm.

"Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Eaglepaw. I will be your mentor," Tallstar meowed. Eaglepaw leaned forward and touched his nose with Tallstar's.

"Whitepaw! Owlpaw! Eaglepaw!"

Eaglepaw saw Deadfoot nod approvingly. Morningflower's eyes were shining proudly.

The Clan cleared away and Eaglepaw turned to Tallstar.

"What will we do?" Eaglepaw demanded.

"We'll have a tour of the territory," Tallstar replied. Eaglepaw followed Tallstar toward the camp entrance. Tallstar stopped and Eaglepaw paused beside him. A hunting patrol padded into the camp. There were four cats but they had only caught two rabbits. At the end of the patrol, a gray-and-white apprentice with a black apprentice was dragging a white rabbit.

"Good work, Willowpaw, Gustypaw. Keep that up and you'll be warriors soon," Tallstar praised. Willowpaw and Gustypaw dropped their rabbit.

"Thanks, Tallstar. We'll take this to the elders," Willowpaw mewed. Gustypaw's amber eyes were bright with pride. Tallstar beckoned Eaglepaw. A gust of wind almost knocked him over. Tallstar steadied him with a paw. Tallstar led him toward a forest. They stopped and Eaglepaw breathed in deeply. Scents of trees and leaves flooded his open mouth.

"Is that ThunderClan territory?" he asked.

Tallstar nodded. "Yes, it is. How did you know?"

Eaglepaw gazed at the forest. "I know that ShadowClan lives among pine trees. And RiverClan lives across a river. So that only leaves ThunderClan," Eaglepaw meowed. He hesitated, then took a step forward. Tallstar cuffed him gently. Eaglepaw blinked at him.

"Remember the warrior code, Eaglepaw. You aren't allowed into other Clans' territories," Tallstar reminded.

"Oh. Right."

Tallstar shook his head in amusement and led him away. Eaglepaw followed Tallstar but glanced back at the trees. Something was calling him into the forest. I'll be back. I promise, he thought silently. He couldn't help but keep looking back at the trees. Tallstar seemed to notice, his yellow eyes filled with amusement.

"Are you sure you're not a ThunderClan cat?" he teased.

Eaglepaw fluffed up his fur. "Of course not! I'm WindClan through and through!"

* * *

Tallstar padded back into camp with Eaglepaw following him. "Get some rest. We'll start training tomorrow at dawn," Tallstar meowed. Eaglepaw nodded and bounded toward Whitepaw and Owlpaw.

"Where's the den?" he asked. Owlpaw shrugged.

"We could ask Gustypaw," Whitepaw suggested. Gustypaw was dozing not far away. Eaglepaw bounded toward Gustypaw.

"Er … Gustypaw?" Owlpaw nudged him awkwardly when the black tom didn't look up.

"Where's the apprentices' den?" Whitepaw asked.

Gustypaw grunted and got to his paws. The black apprentice led them over to a big log. The top part was cut neatly in half so that the cats inside could see the sky.

"In there. There are new nests for you to sleep on," Gustypaw mewed. Gustypaw padded in, and Eaglepaw followed. Willowpaw and a ginger-and-white tom were sleeping. Eaglepaw glanced outside. The sun was setting. He sniffed at a nest. He couldn't detect any scent on it so he figured he could use it.

Eaglepaw sat down and began to wash. The ginger-and-white apprentice woke up and glanced at him.

"You must be Eaglepaw. I'm Dragonpaw. You'd better get some rest because training's going to be tough for a new apprentice," Dragonpaw muttered, closing his eyes.

Eaglepaw curled up and dozed. Soon he fell asleep.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Author's Note: I promise, I absolutely swear, that this story will get better! I know it was really boring, and I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be better. Hope you enjoyed (It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to).**


End file.
